


Always, I Wanna Be With You

by UnicornPower (baniszew)



Category: Robot Unicorn Attack
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baniszew/pseuds/UnicornPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squeaky the robo-dolphin pursues his dream of being with the Robot Unicorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Load Screen: Open your eyes, I see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BridgetMcKennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/gifts).



Each day they would wait, the robo-dolphins. Eagerly they would  
swim to the surface, antipating the arrival of the glimmering, flashing  
rainbow light that streaked through the heavens. Finally they would  
hear the tinkle of hooves like bells in the distance, the notes rising  
in pitch as their anticipation rose. And then it was there, a shining  
comet of majesty bolting across the unreachable purple mountains of  
the sky. The robo-dolphins would try to chase this vision of splendor,  
but they were never fast enough. But those few strongest swimmers who  
managed to leap out of the water beside it brought back tales of  
wonder. They told of a strange, powerful beast with four lean,  
muscular legs. Its shining platinum body was graced with a flaming  
rainbow mane and tail, and atop its head glistened a long, hard,  
spiraling horn.

 

Squeaky the robo-dolphin dreamed of the unicorn every night.  
Sometimes he'd break the surface, and the robot unicorn would be  
waiting for him there, in all its rainbow glory. But as soon as he  
finally had the courage to speak, it would dash away. Sometimes, he  
would think he saw it somehow underwater. But as soon as he swam  
near, he saw nothing but the shifting colors of cuttlefish tentacles.

Yet still, he felt there was something special about him, some kind of  
unique connection between himself and the unicorn. Thoughts of it  
plagued his every waking moment. At last he could stand it no longer.  
He had to learn how to meet the unicorn. There was only one thing to  
do. It wouldn't be pleasant, but there was no other way. He decided  
to go visit the three sea witches who lived deep in a cave where no  
light ever shown.

The next morning, Squeaky was ready to make the journey. He'd eaten  
well on tuna the night before, and rested well. He surfaced and took  
a deep breath. Then he plunged down, down, down toward the sea floor.  
There was nothing to see but the flickering, disorienting lights made  
by the bottom dwellers. But he didn't need light. Echoes still  
worked just fine down here. He probed the rocky trench with sound,  
feeling the pressure waves vibrate and buzz out of his blowhole, then  
come rippling back onto his melon. Several minutes passed, then he  
found it: a void from which no sound returned. He swam towards it,  
then gradually he was able to feel the cave walls. He swam inside,  
his echoes now reverberating close against the cave walls and  
massaging his entire body. Jets of warm water coming from vents in  
the rocky crags caressed him, then cold streams made him shiver and  
twitch.

And then he knew they were there. He wasn't quite sure how he knew.  
His echoes wee still only bouncing off rock. But somehow he knew the  
three witches were surrounding him, behind the rock wall in some  
deeper recesses of the cave. He floated, motionless.

Then there was a soft whispering noise. He felt it at the same time  
as he heard it. Voices twined out of the darkness. "Ssssspeak.  
Ssssspeak. Ssssspeak. Tell ussss -- ussss -- ussss why you are here."  
Tendrils of seaweed brushed against his sides, long, strong strands of  
kelp he had not noticed before. No, not kelp. These tendrils were  
moving purposefully, and they were firm and angular. They wrapped all  
around him, binding him in place. Then he understood what they were.  
They were the robotic tentacles of the sea witches. He jerked and  
bucked, trying to break free, but they held him fast.

"Tell ussss -- ussss -- ussss," the voices repeated again. Or was it  
one voice, echoing from three different places in the cavern? No,  
surely there were too many tentacles for just one. He writhed and  
twisted, but then he stopped short and remembered how far down he was.  
Squeaky was a long way from air. He would have to save all he had.  
One tentacle began to slowly circle the skin around his blowhole, as  
if the witches had read his thoughts. He would just have to play  
along with them, if he wanted to make it out alive.

"Tell usssssssss..."

"I..." He sputtered. "I need your advice. I need--"

"Yesssssssss???"

"The unicorn. The robot unicorn. I-- He-- I need to see him. I need  
to meet him. I-- It's important."

"We see, we see."  
"Love. It is love. Poor dolphin."  
"They are star-crossed, surely. From two different worlds."  
"And yet..."

"Yet what? Can you help me?" cried Squeaky.

"Of courssse we can. But will we?"  
"Will we?"  
"Will we?"

"Please! Please!" begged Squeaky. "I'll do whatever you ask! I'll give you anything!"

"You must give us each a gift then."  
"Yes, gifts."  
"Gifts."

"I--I don't have much," stammered Squeaky.

"You have enough," said a witch.  
"Your breath, for an hour."  
"Your mind, for a day."  
"Your body, for a year."

"My what?" Squeaky asked, afraid.

"In return, we will each grant you one wish."  
"And our words of wisdom will go with you."  
"Do you accept?"

"Yes! Anything, please!"

"The breath then," said the first witch. The robotic tentacle plunged  
into Squeaky's blowhole. All his muscles went rigid at the shock. He  
tried to gasp, but there were tentacles in the way. He began to grow  
light headed. He felt like he was going to faint. The net of robotic  
appendages surrounding him swayed him slowly backand forth. The fresh  
water rolling across his face kept him barely concious. He felt  
delirious from lack of air, yet euphoric with adrenaline. Time and  
space lost all meaning. He felt like he was slipping into a dream.

Faintly, he heard whispers again. "Now the mind." "Lisssten,  
lisssten well, young one." "You get 3 wishes!" "You will fail!"  
"Follow your heart!" The voices were nearly tangible, a wall of sound  
surrounding him like the echo of a great wall of anemones. They were  
dizzying. "A fiery death awaits you!" "Chase your dreams!" "Over the  
rainbow!" He felt like he was going mad. "If you run and swim far  
enough, there will be a place that you can come together." "Aim for  
the stars" "Persistence is futile." "Robot unicorns unite!" "May all  
your wishes come true!"

Some time later, Squeaky came to his senses. It was still dark. The  
tentacles still surrounded him, but they no longer bound him tight.  
He still felt very disoriented, and he had never felt so starved for  
air. He also felt hollow somehow. Something whispered in his mind,  
the memory of a voice. "The body."

What had they taken from him? And then, with a slow, sinking feeling,  
he realized what it was. He chirped off a few more clicks of sonar at  
the cave around him. He'd assumed the witches were octopi, and that  
they had spread their long robotic tentacles around him. But on closer  
examination, there were no tentales at all. The entire cave wall,  
above and below, was covered in prehensile robo-dolphin penises,  
enslaved by the witches as payment for their favors. There was his,  
drifting in the current next to a stalactite about the same size as  
itself. How could he ever approach the unicorn without it? And what  
else had the witches said? "Your body, for a year." He'd get it  
back. He'd just have to be creative until then. But right now, he  
had more urgent things to worry about. Air. Had he somehow spent a  
whole day in a state of delirium while using up only an hour's worth of air?  
He was too disoriented to think about it. Only one thing mattered. Up.

Squeaky left the cave and charged towards the surface, swimming faster  
than he'd ever swum before. In a great spray of sea foam, he burst  
through the surface and into the world above. He heard the sound of  
bells, and he saw something shining.


	2. First Wish!   Come into the open

Sqeaky's first wish was to be able to jump so fast and so high that he  
could be with the unicorn forever. As he thought the wish, he felt  
his muscles tingle with new energy. In the distance, he saw the  
unicorn streak past. He raced to catch up, darting in and out of  
crevices between the great brown and purple crags of the shore.

As he lept, he caught the attention of a small, fluttering  
rainbow-winged creature. The robotic butterfly fairy drifted towards  
him curiously. But he could not be distracted from his goal. He shot  
past the creature, and in its shock it erupted in a spray of prismatic  
oil as he startled it. A split second slower, and his bullet-like  
leap would have torn it out of the sky.

On and on Squeaky raced. With one final great surge of will, he came  
up beside the robot unicorn, and they sped along side by side. He  
squeaked and clicked eagerly to catch the unicorn's attention. Then  
he wished he hadn't. The unicorn, distracted by his cries, smashed  
headlong into a rock wall. Squeaky shrieked in horror. A flash of  
memory from his day and night in the witches' cave came back to him. A  
whispered voice said, "Don't run into walls, or you will die!"

He leapt up to the ledge where the broken unicorn lay. The shining  
silver head had been torn from the lithe body. Yet somehow, tears  
still ran down the unicorn's cheeks.

Squeaky waddled across the ledge awkwardly on his flippers. He rubbed  
his snout against the unicorn's cheek and clicked sorrowfully. Then,  
to his immense surprise, the unicorn spoke.

"Why?" it asked. "Why did you disturb my run? Why have you broken me  
like this?"

Squeaky didn't know what to say. Every noise he made sounded so  
strange above the water. Even if he'd know what to say, he didn't  
even know if he could make a coherent sound up here in the air.

He made a few awkward squeals and clicks, and confused tears continued  
to pour from the unicorn's eyes. Eventually, he found his voice.

"Wanted. Wanted to be. With you. Thought you. Were beautiful."

The unicorn's eyes narrowed. It snarled then. "So," said the  
unicorn, "You wanted to break me like this so you could catch me.  
They always want to catch me, to bridle me, to pen me away from the  
skies. Damn you all. And now one of you has finally caught me."

"No! No!" cried Squeaky. It was difficult for him to talk. Not only  
was being above water unusual, but his robotic frame had been designed  
to be supported by his bouyant air sacs. His skeletal trusses were  
slowly begining to yeild from the strain of being on land. "Didn't  
mean to catch you at all! Wanted -- wanted to fly with you!"

The unicorn's severed head twitched. If it had been whole, it might  
have cocked its head to one side. "Really?" it asked? "Is that  
really what you wanted."

"Yes! Yes!" yelled Squeaky. "Wanted to be with you. To be like  
you. To be a part of such beauty!"

The unicorn seemd to think for a moment, then his eyes softened. "No  
one in this world has ever said that to me before. It is a beautiful  
dream. But I can already feel myself dying. The processor in my  
brain is disconnected from the power source in my body. I do not  
think I can last more than a few minutes. I already feel -- cold.  
And you... You had best get back in the water."

 

"No," said Squeaky. "Can't leave you. Not after what I've done.  
You're cold? I will help."

Squeaky flopped and rolled painfully about the ledge. The loose rocks  
tore at his smooth skin. But eventually he aligned his body with the  
sleek body of the unicorn, and pressed the tip of his snout to the  
unicorn's cheek. He could not help but noticed the unicorn's genitals  
pressing against his body. Its hydraulic penis began to extend  
involuntarily as its processor lost control. It pressed right up  
against the slit where Squeaky's retractable penis was supposed to be.  
He felt even more hollow now.

Both feeling very hollow and very cold, the robot unicorn and the  
robot dolphin prepared to die. But at least they were together.

The ghostly memories of voices filled Squeaky's head again. "Your wish  
did not come true."

"Your dreams were dashed against the rocks."

Then he remembered. "Three! I get three wishes! I have two more  
chances."

The voices replied, "Press Z to make your next wish!"


	3. Second Wish!    Jump into the Ocean

"I wish the unicorn would come to me in the ocean, down where there  
are vast open spaces with no walls to run into, and where my trusses are  
not crushed by the weight of my body."

Squeaky looked around him. He was in his favorite nook in the sea  
wall, where fan corals screened him from the outer sea and made his  
own private sanctuary, and where small squid liked to flit about. How  
did he get here?

And then Squeaky remembered the ledge, and the crushing weight of his  
own body. He remembered the electric tingle of the unicorn's body  
slowly discharging against his as they both waited for the end. And  
yet here he was, back in the ocean and still very much alive. He  
checked the angle of the sun and the height of the tide. It was as if  
he gone back in time to just before he made his first wish. Did that  
mean his second wish was about to come true? Would the unicorn really  
come here?

He certainly couldn't let it come _here_ to the grotto. The unicorn  
would just run into another wall, and they'd have to just die together  
all over again. No, he needed to find open space, but not too deep.  
Where underwater could the unicorn run?

Squeaky quickly swam toward the shore. The tide was rising, and the  
sandbars were becoming submerged. On the one farthest from shore, there  
was still a good view of the many colors of the reef. It was the perfect place to meet.  
Squeaky began to look around for any pretty shells he might give the  
unicorn as a gift, and he waited.

Then there was a resounding crash, and the water all around him was filled  
with a dazzling screen of bubbles. As they lifted, Squeaky saw the unicorn in front  
of him, tossing its head and testing the water with its forlegs.

Squeaky watched in amazement. "You don't mind the water?," he asked.

"No, not at all," said the unicorn, also sounding a little puzzled. "It's funny it never occured to me before today. But my body is made to withstand the extreme pressure changes and condensation of soaring high into the clouds. It should be fine in shallow water. And my fuel combustion system is designed to work at an extremely low oxygen consumption rate at high altitudes. Just a few minutes ago I had the thought that if I could just retrain my vocal systems to operate while I'm holding my breath, I should be able to stay underwater as long as you can. I have to say it's really quite remarkable: a whole new world to explore."

Squeaky was immensly pleased with how this wish seemed to be going. He took the unicorn all around the shallows, pointing out different things along the reef. They watched the brightly colored robot parrot-fish chomping away at the reef for its minerals. They romped in sandy clearings full of robot garden eels, taking turns dashing at them and scaring them back into their tiny holes. It was a magical time.

As the unicorn became more confident at maneuvering underwater, and more used to moving at slower than break-neck speeds, Squeaky took them deeper through more twists and crevices of the reefs. When they were in a secluded cove, alone except for the corals and a particularly gigantic robotic starfish, the unicorn spoke.

"On land, when everything went wrong, you said you wanted to be with me. What did you mean?"

Squeaky was silent for a moment, then he stammered, "I just wanted to touch something so beautiful, to make you feel how much I've always admired you."

The unicorn was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words. Then it said, "Well, no point just tiptoeing around the issue. Especially when neither of us has toes. You've shown me that you're an impressive individual, Squeaky. You've shown me many wonderful things. Perhaps now you can show me something of these remarkable prehensile dolphin penises I've heard so much about."

Squeaky was taken aback by the unicorn's bluntness, and filled with both excitment and shame. Could he really hide what the witches had done to him for a year? Would the unicorn really wait around for him to become whole? Well, he'd just have to do his best to hide it now. He'd explain it to the unicorn in a month or so, if they made it that long.

"Let's work up to that," he said. "After all, you're the one who's traveled all this way. Let me do something for you." Then Squeaky swam in a slow circle about the unicorn, admiring its body. He blew bubble rings that traveled along the unicorn's flanks, which burst against its legs and neck, gently tickling. He swam through the flowing mane and tail, feeling them caress his skin. Finally, after neither he nor the unicorn could take the teasing any longer, he slid his long snout up against the unicorn's large, firm cock. He began to flick his tongue out at it, up and down the smooth pearlescent shaft. Then he began to stroke it with the sides of his snout, and then with long licks. The unicorn became as hard as titanium, and Squeaky thought he detected a faint, opalescent shimmer in the water near the tip of its phallus.

Unable to contain himself, Squeaky took the entire thing within his deep jaws, using all his concentration to keep his tongue between it and his needle-like teeth. He could feel the unicorn shifting and thrusting in time with his rhythm, and finally it began to quiver and spasm. The unicorn began to thrust much harder, and then the world began to move in slow motion, as if they were in ice water. Squeaky hadn't been able to keep up with the thrusts, and his teeth had caught on the alabaster skin of the unicorn. He flicked his tongue and tasted hydraulic fluid. Then he was jolted backward in the water, and every one of his muscles twitched and cramped. He heard the unicorn scream, and he saw that the unicorn's wiring had short circuited where his teeth had torn the pearly skin. Though he knew it was impossible underwater, Squeaky saw tears of anguish fill the unicorn's eyes. All he could say was, "I'm so sorry."

Squeaky watched the last spasms of the unicorn, all the while crying out over and over, "Third wish! I need my third wish! I can't take this anymore! Give me one more chance." Still, he didn't even know what his third wish would be. Everything seemed to go wrong. Curled upon the sea floor next to the unicorn's body, Squeaky hardly noticed when something blocked out all the light from above. He only became aware that something was hapening when a large arm, covered in millions of tiny suckers, grabbed him and began to pull. Squeaky was confused, but he hardly cared what was happening. He was almost greatful as he was pulled into the gaping multi-purpose orifice of the giant robot starfish.

There in the darkness, as he began to be digested, he heard the voices again.

"Your dreams did not come true."

"You became a star."

"Press Z to chase your dreams again!"


	4. Final Wish!    There will be no shame

Squeaky was back in his old familiar nook in the sea wall. The sun had moved backward several hours again. Squeaky didn't notice. His eyes were closed, and his tail was curled in on himself as close as he could manage. Over and over he muttered to himself, "I wish there were a place between the ocean and the sky."

After a time, Squeaky grew quiet. He felt a strange tickling along his dorsal fin. He bucked and twisted, spinning around to see that one of the strange robot butterfly fairies he'd seen in the sky had been trying to shake him out of his trance. He was surprised to see the creature swimming as gracefully as it flew through the air.

"You can swim?" he asked.

The butterfly fairy nodded. "Fly, swim, travel the spaces between. The fair folk have many talents."

"Oh. Then why haven't I seen any of you down here before?"

"We don't often like to be seen," said the fairy. "You're only seeing me now because I want you to. I want to help you."

"Help me?" asked Squeaky.

"Yes," said the robot fairy. "I've been watching you and the unicorn. You are... intriguing to watch together. Mine are a passion-loving people, and it would be a shame to see an end to such an enthusiastic affair as yours."

Squeaky felt somewhat embarrassed to know anyone had been watching him and the unicorn, but all he said was, "Wait, how could you remember that? Time reset..."

"Silly dolphin," said the fairy. "Time matters little to my folk. Time, space, they're all the same. Squishy and full of paths and tunnels. Which brings me back to my point. You and the unicorn. You entertain me. Now, I can't entirely fix your problem, but I think I can help."

Squeaky hesitated. "I don't know. I think I've made enough bargains with strange creatures for one day."

"Now, now," said the fairy. "All I ask is the low low price of allowing my people to observe your happiness."

Squeaky still felt a little awkward, but he really did want to know what the fairy had in mind. So he said, "Well, I suppose its worth a try."

And with a toothy grin the fairy turned and beckoned him to follow. He took Squeaky to one of the sea vents where giant air bubbles burst perodically up from volcanic fissures underneath. And there he explained how the fissures were connected via some sort of strange fairy route to bright stone stars on the surface. Before Squeaky noticed him move, he was gone.

Squeaky remained by the vent, watching the bubbles rise. He sent a few sharp sonar clicks into them. Then he swam through them, letting them break against his body. As they broke, he thought he could hear the lonely cry of the wind as it raked across the cliffs above. Then as he popped another, he heard a voice.

"Squeaky, is that you?" rumbled the deep voice of the unicorn against his body.

Squeaky clicked and chirped with glee. "Yes! It's me, it's me!"

"This fairy creature just came to see me. It told me things I never knew about the stone stars here." The unicorn paused for a minute, then went on. "Squeaky, tell me how this feels."

A great crashing noise exploded in Squeaky's head, and he felt as if he was going to burst. He felt as if something deep in side of him had been sparked into blazing life. Some point of hidden power just above where his missing penis was supposed to be burst open and sent wave after wave of pleasure coursing through him.

Eventually, he got his voice back. "That," he gasped. "That was amazing."

And so they lived out the rest of their days, one dashing through the sky and one dashng through the water, smashing stars and bursting bubbles, exulting in one another's strength and energy as the robot butterflies looked on and smiled.


	5. Epilogue: Hold on to the Night

The third wish may have ended happily, but as the robot butterfly fairy said, time has many paths. Squeaky did not go back in time after each wish, but rather to the start of a new branch. And what happened to the souls of Squeaky and the unicorn in those first two branches, after their untimely ends? They ran, on and on, in a land of bones, fire, and metal:

http://games.adultswim.com/robot-unicorn-attack-heavy-metal-twitchy-online-game.html 


End file.
